karva chout hai , mujhe toh ana hi tha
by Ellinia
Summary: just an. os on abhirika .


**this is an. os on abhirika .. this os is dedicated to my. cute siddhesha di . di., hope apko. ye pasand aye.. this. is for. you and your abhijeet.. ... ... ... ;) hope you have understood . pls gussa mat hona.. keya kare , is. bacchI ne ekbar apka pich par geya . toh. ab asani se choregi nahi . jhel lena..**

she mixing chemicals and was testing DNA samples and other things . but her facial expression was sad . she was lost and was making miatakes again and again . she was unable to concentreat on her work . tears were flowing from her eyes . soft wind was blowing and was making her soft curls fly and she was looking beautiful even when crying . it has been 4 month she has not listened his voice , nor seen him because of their duty ... his mission.. no idea how he is . now it was enough for her . she was missing him so badly . she wanted to listen his voice , she wanted to see him , she wanted to hug him , she wanted to listen him calling her TARIKA JI . she brushed her last tear away and tried to concentrate on her work again .. but tears formed in her eyes again . but suddenly she felt peace in her heart.. her heart calmed down and was happy now . she was feeling happy .

" ye keya ho raha hai mujhe ? achanak se itna sukun keu mil raha hai ? itna khush keu lag raha hai . a... ab.. abhijeet ? w.. wo a geya keya ?

someone was behind her and was about to call her but was cut by her . her back was towards the door . now she turned away with a board smile and said abhijeet ?! ! yes , her heart was right . it was him . standing with surpried smile and eyes . ah that eyes . they can. kill anybody , she was waiting so egerly for 4 long months to get killed by those eyes .

" apko kaise pata chala ki main aya hu TARIKA JI ?! " she still couldn't believe her eyes . and her heart said to her stupid eye " are o bewakuf ankhe , main tujse zyada samajdar hu , mere dhadkano ko main nahi pehechanugi keya . "

tarika. : with double. size eyes .. " a...abbhhiijeetttt ?! ! " she went to. him and was looking at him like an idiot .

abhi : yakin nahi ho raha . chuke dekho ... tarika touched his cheeck with her trembling hands , and he passed his most charming and heart taking smile.. now it was enough for her and she hugged him tightly with all her emotion and started to cry loudly . he patted her back and let her cry out . he was pressing his lips together. to suspress his scream , because his wond , which he was hiding from her to get rid of her scold , was hurting because of her crushing hug .

" ab bas bhi karo tarika , aur kitna roge . shhhh . chup ho jao na .

" itna der keu lagaya abhi ? main tuhare awaj sunneke liye taras rahi thi .

" ab a geya na main , ab. chup ho jao . waise , tumne mere sawal ka jawab nahi dia ? now she lifted her face from her chest and looked at him still hugging him .

" kounsa sawal ? "

" ye hi ki. tum mujhe. bina dekhe hi kaise samajh geyi ki main aya hu lab. mai . aur maine koi awaj bhi toh nahi kia .

she smiled a bit and said , " tumhare hona , na hona janneke liye mujhe drkhneki jarurat nahi parti. abhi . mere dil ka dhadkan toh tuhare sath chala geya tha . ab. tum wapas a gaye ho toh mere dil mai dhadkan bhi lout aya hai . aur jab dil ke dhadkan wapas a geye d toh use dekhke nahi , mehesus karke pata chalta hai abhi . "

listening this abhijeet became emotional.. he hugged his angel. with all his emotion and kissed her forehead . he felt a pain again and this time a ahh came from his mouth . tarika separated from him and looked at him with question eyes .

abhijeet : wo. kuch nahi. hua . bas ...

tarika : abhiiii . batao kaha pe chot lagake aye ho . then strickly .. utaro ... shirt utaro mujhe dekhna hai , kahape , utaroo

abhijeet : keya ? ye keya bol rahe. ho . mere faida uthaoge keya ? wo bhi lab mai ? !

tarika : abhiiiiiiii dekhaoge yaa main khud dekhu . then abhijeet smirked and said " control tarika . control . pata hai mai bohot handsome hu aur charming bhi. hu., likin ye lab hai ghar nahi . tarika sceamed as abbhijitttttttt. ...

abhijeet : are tarika zyada chot toh. nahi hai.. rehene do na .

tarika : han. han .. pata hai zyada chot nahi hai.. agar. tumhara. pura sharir phar dia. jayega na toh bhi wo tumhare liye chota sa chot hi hoga . then he removed his shirt and there was a big and deep cut on the left side of his lower stomach . watching this tears formed in her eyes , she touched. the wond lightly with so much care . " baitho tum. main first aid leke ati hu . then she went to bring the first aid box and rememberd something . " are ! main toh vul. hi geyi lab mai first aid ka saman hi. khatam ho geyi . abhi , chalo. mere ghar , tumhara drrssing karni hai . " then abhi came close to her and rubbed the rest water from her eyes . " I hate tears in your eyes. aur isiliye , isiliye main tuhare karib nahi ana chahta tha.. keuki jab mujhe kuch hota hai toh tumhare. ankho. se ye gandhi ansu nikal ta hai "

" toh kheyal keu nahi rakhte ho apna , agar mere ankho. mai ansu dekhna achha nahi lagta toh . "

" tum ho. na mere. kheyal. rakhne., aur dekho , tumne mere jakham thora sa chu liya , mere dard yu chutki mai hawoa ho geya .

" abhii , tum nahi sudhroge . "

" seriously , your one touch. is enough to heal my wound , tarika . "

she smiled and said " ab chale ? "

" chaliye madam ji " and they went to. tarika ' s home . they reached her home and tarika made abhi seat on. the couch and. made him drink water , and brought first aid box . she couldn't control her. tears .

" tarika , tum toh. roz itni bara bara lash katte ho.. jis laash mai jakham nahi hote usme. bhihi jakhm banate ho . tab toh bara maza ati hai tumhe . ab keya hua ?

" wo. log abhijeet nahi hai . aur wo. toh mera passion hai . likin. main tumhara sharir. ki kisibhi ansh mai ek chota sa bhi ghao dekhu toh mera dil rone lagta hai abhi .

abhijeet just smiled at his angel .. he wished to. give her all happiness in the world . " wo tarika , tumhare hat ka coffe piunga na., toh jakham abhi ke abhi. bhar jayega . thora bana doge ? she just smilled. and went to make coffe . but she came back only with. one cup .

" are tarika , tum nahi piyoge , "

" ummm .. nahi abhI , tum pio , mera pet bhara hai . "

" are aise kaise . thora sa toh pio . accha thik hai, kamse kam mere liye ek sip toh lo , ( with a naughty smirk ) mere cup se , toh phir mere jakham aur bhi jaldi bhar jayega .

tarika blushed at this comment and said " nahi abhi , pls tum pio. na .

" aise kaise ? ab toh tumhe pina hi parega " now he. was forcing her to drink. coffe . and tarika became impatient because of his preasure and blured out , " abhi main nahi. pi sakti coffe , aj karva chout hai aur maine tumhare liye fast rakha hai . " she understood she told the truth . she blushed and looked down . abhi was surprised and was. lose of word . he put. the coffe cup down and went to his angle . he cupped her face and said " mujhe itna peyar mat do jaan . main iska layek nahi hu ..

she asked like a kid " aur wo kisne kaha ? "

abhijeet smiled and said " main hi. . dekho main tumhe nahi ek secure zindegi de paunga m , na tumhare chote chote demand puri kar paunga , nahi tumhe acche se time de paunga aur na tumhe ... . then tarika kept her one fingure on his lips and made him stop .. " sshhhh bohot bol liya , bohot samjha dia. ab mujhe bolne do . dekho abhi ye shopping , resturant , time spent karne mai khushi nahi milti . khushi tab milti hai jab koi apna tumhe pure dil se peyar kare , tumhe duniya ki har musibat se bachaneke liye har koshish karte hai . jab koi pura din kam karke ghar aneke bad tumhe dhundte hai . tumhe thorasa peyar de.. jab koi apna chote chote mange puri karneke liye tumhare. pass akar tumhe baccho jaisa pareshan karte hai . aur mere sare khushi tumme hai abhijeet.. main nahi ji sakti tumhare bina . "

abhijeet was just a silent listener . he hugged her and thanked the. almighty for giving him such an angel in his life . then after sometimes he separeted and asked her " rat toh ho geyi , fast nahi toroge ? " tarika looked into his eyes and found so much love and care in them . she smiled and said , " maine sab tayiariya karke takha hai , ab bas chand nikalneka intezar hai . "

" toh phir chad pe chalte hai.. subha se bhuke ho " he complained like a kid .

she smiled loudly and nodded positively . they went to the tarrece and waited for the moon to show up..

abhijeet : wo dekho chand.. tarika looked at it and smiled . she lifted the glass and looked at. the moon through it . and then moved it towards abhijeet . they both smiled. looking at each other . then she put. the glass down , and they both hold the water pot together and looked at the moon . then abhijeet made tarika. drink the water and broke her fast . tears formed in her eyes and was twinkling like a diamond .. abhijeet rubbed them and she put her head on his shulder .. both looked. at the moon together .

 **I love you is not needed to say in a true relationship .**

 **readers , pls ,. I'm begging reveiws from you . pls reveiw , it encourages me .. or else I think you don ' t like my story .**


End file.
